A computing environment may employ a messaging system to send, store, and deliver messages between entities within the computing environment, where such entities may include users, processes, and computing devices. In many cases, messaging systems may not scale efficiently and may exhibit degradations in the quality of service as the number of processed messages increases.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.